Seven Silent Sins
by BioShockerSister
Summary: She made no sound as her ribs cracked when his boot made contact. Bruised, beaten and left on the ground like a dog when he stalked away, she knew he felt no remorse. Pre Avengers and leading into the movie. Loki/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is not a fluffy story with a happy ending. This contains dark subject matter, details of abuse and possibly rape later on. I've decided to stick with Loki's true character, and this is the way he's staying.  
**

**I do not own Loki, any other of the Thor characters or any mentions from the Thor series. I only own my OC and a few minor characters.**

**-.~.-  
**

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Pools of dark matter, that seemed to be soulless. No emotion, no movement when he leaned in close to see her reaction. The girl was dead inside, to say lightly, and her eyes spoke volumes. Loki stood back and took in her body. Pale, flawless, and malnourished, just like every other girl here. Her long dark hair was matted and greasy, and her dark eyes were the color of the deep oceans in the south. The thick black leather collar around her thin neck was holding her to the wall, and she made no move to try and rip it off. He flinched at the howling of the other choice females, but they all irritated him. Yelling, licking at his feet, begging. It was pathetic and he couldn't help but feel disgusted.

The frost giant prince was here only on an errand. Find a choice human female to tend to the new bath houses at the Asguardian Palace. His father, Odin, was picky about the females. After accidentally hiring an insane one that killed at least 7 other servants before serving them in the stew, Odin only sent Loki to pick them. The youngest prince, being as picky as his father (if not more) was disgusted. Humans were an egotistical race that needed taming. Like this girl in front of him, he wanted humans to be obedient, free of willpower and unable to make their own decisions. He cleared his throat and coughed at the dank and dingy smell that wafted through the large corridor, then looked down at the girl.

"What is your name?" He asked, his silver voice making the other screaming and crying whores go silent. The girl's thin red lips stayed shut, as if sewn together by a string, and her eyes never wavered from the invisible point in front of her.

"She doesn't speak unless you give her permission sir prince." The slave owner sighed. His balding head was covered by a dingy and wet (presumably from sweating) bandana. He paused, took a deep breath and looked at the other girls, before continuing; "We bought this one for a hefty price off a distant king who was saving her for a future son. When no son came..." The overweight and sweating man ran the back of his hand under his nose and sneezed before he continued, "he had no more use for her."

Loki paused. Obedient, silent and beautiful. Unusual traits for the humans that passed through these markets. Especially this filthy house, which usually held common human females, usually older and unattractive. He glanced back, disgusted at the slave owner, then scoffed him and turned his full attention back to the silent girl.

"Speak girl, what is your name." He demanded. The girl just stared, but finally opened her mouth.

"I don't have a name sir." She was quiet, and her voice sounded like the wind chimes his mother kept outside in the gardens. Dropping back into silence, he enjoyed her obedient nature.

"May I ask something of her? I want to make sure she is what you're telling me." Loki studied her arms as he spoke, curious as to how an enslaved human was so flawless from any seen marks, bruises or even those wretched freckles humans had. The house master nodded before sneezing onto the arm of Loki's coat. He apologized as Loki rolled his eyes, disgusted and curious as to why his father keeps sending him to such an un-reputable marketplace.

"Tell me girl, how are you so lack of the bruises your fellow sisters here show." He barely tilted his head out of curiosity, when her eyes flickered up to his. He almost stepped back, started at the cold stare this girl gave him.

"My previous master was tolerant. I did what I had to, and since he had no use for me I was never touched." Her eyes went back to the brick behind him, and he nodded. Loki stepped back, and glanced over at the master.

"How much for this one?" Loki asked quietly, knowing if one of the others heard it, the precious silence he was granted would disappear. The slave driver nodded, then pulled out a small piece of paper, like a tag for a small toy.

"I would think a royal could afford it. Considering she's...well untouched." He pointed out her arms and legs, toned and light, her flat torso, moderately endowed chest, and not a scratch on her. "She's a fine price." The man was practically begging at this point, ready to give Loki anything to just give him the money. Loki practically gagged at the man's breath, then threw a bag of gold at his face. The man caught it greedily, then unhooked the leash and held it out to Loki. He glanced, disgusted to touch it, and shook his head.

"Come girl. We're leaving." His quick staccato words threw the rest of the slave house into a frenzy, and the girls went back to screaming as the selected female stood quickly and silently, then followed closely behind the raven haired prince. Loki didn't look back when the house master called to him, because he just didn't care. He had what he wanted, and he didn't plan on giving anything back.

**-.~.-**

**The first chapter is short, but it's a tester. I'd love reviews to see how people like it (I'm in the midst of writing ch 2 now and its much longer).  
-BioShockerSister**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Knight In Writing Armor_: Thanks for being my first review! And that was really the vibe I wanted for the story. I'm glad it's being interpreted that way! And thank you. I wanted to do something that hadn't really been looked at in depth-Loki's negative feelings towards humans. Thanks again!**

**_Cunning Linguist_: Oops! Thanks for the spell check :) And I'm so glad you're interested! I really wanted to keep her personality extremely toned down, and almost non existent, because of the plot that's going to unfold. Especially since Loki's personality is so bold, I didn't want her to even come close to shining in the same light as him, but I wanted her to still be interesting. Hopefully that becomes more obvious as the story goes on. I would love to hear any constructive criticism (or any positive reviews as well) that you have (on anything really). I'm always looking to improve. Thanks again!**

**-.~.-  
**

**Warning: This is not a fluffy story with a happy ending. This contains dark subject matter, details of abuse and possibly rape later on. I've decided to stick with Loki's true character, and this is the way he's staying.  
**

**I do not own Loki, any other of the Thor characters or any mentions from the Thor series. I only own my OC and a few minor characters.**

**-.~.-  
**

His father was pleased. The servant girl had done exactly as Loki had commanded, and kneeled down at the kings feet at the first meeting. Odin had nodded and congratulated his son on finding a suitable new maid, while Thor had just sighed and shook his head at the girl. Thor, being in love with a human, found the kidnapping and enslavement of their population to be silly and useless. So he naturally objected when Loki appeared with the girl, silent as she walked lightly behind him.

Her footsteps were light as air as she stopped behind Loki, and the two faced his father. Her dark gaze drifted down to the floor while Loki straightened up and smirked. His father was nodding his approval of the female, and the prince cleared his voice and directed his gaze to the girl.

"Father, meet the newest maid of the palace. She's already much better than any others, because she's silent until you give her command to speak." His voice dripped like mercury into the girl's ears, poisonous and degrading, but she didn't dare move. Loki's gaze ravaged the girl's body, and he could feel himself watch her like a predator. Loki didn't feel the same emotions his brother did, and he knew what he felt was far from the emotion his brother talked so frequently about.

"Human, what is your name?" Odin asked as he watched her carefully. Usually the humans shied away when he spoke, but this one was roughly bold. He raised his eyebrows and glanced to Loki, who met the gaze then snarled at the girl and grabbed her hair roughly.

"Get on your knees and answer human, the god Odin is speaking to you." He growled low to her as he placed a death grip on her dark locks, and then kicked her with the tip of his boot to the ground. She made no noise, no cry of pain or whine of submission as her knees cracked against the hard tile. Odin and Thor flinched at the sound, while Loki continued to glare at the top of her head.

"I don't have a name your lordship." She hissed out, as Loki's grip on her hair tightened, then released when she speaks. She wanted to sigh happily when he began to stroke her hair, but she already knew her position as lower than dog has been established. Odin looked down favorably upon her, and with a smile he nodded.

"Good job my son. And welcome to the Palace of Asguard young one." He leans forward and watches her, "But first we have to give you a name human. We can't go on calling you girl, now can we." His gently smile almost placed faith in her heart, but Loki made sure any hope of a decent life was snuffed out when he laughed cruelly.

"Father, this girl barely talks. I highly doubt that she needs a name." He looks down at her, feeling the power inside him taking hold. The true king inside him felt the need to beat the girl into submission until she screamed for help, but she seemed broken already. Loki's head turned when Thor cleared his throat for attention.

"Loki don't be cruel to the young one. She barely looks to be out of the human adolescent stage. Of course she needs a name." Thor smiled at the girl, then turned to Odin. "You should name her father. You are the king after all."

Loki's insides raged as Thor gained favor with Odin, and he could tell by the gleam in the old king's eyes. Odin nodded slowly, and Loki groaned inwardly. He didn't want to have to call the stupid human wench by any name, and he knew that if she had a proper name Odin, Thor and the others would grow attached. Finally, Odin stood and beckoned to the girl. Her dark eyes swept the floor to where he was, then stood slowly, and glanced to Loki. He didn't even look as she slowly stood up and shuffled a few feet away from him. When he didn't make a move to stop her, she walked slowly to the old king.

He took hold of her jaw in between his fingers, and turned her head to one side, then the other. He let go of her, then nodded. Glancing from Thor to Loki, then to the nameless girl, he nodded. "What is it that humans call them." He looked to Thor and hesitated "the name of the toys that young females aquire."

"I believe you mean Dolls father." Thor responded obediently, and Odin let a smile slip through his rough disposition.

"Doll it is." He said with a nod. The old king let her go, and stepped back with a gentle smile. "You are emotionless and obedient like a young child's toy." At the word child Odin glanced to Loki, who scuffed the ground with his boot in response. "It's quite fitting for a young thing like you as well."

"Father..." Thor started, but when Odin held up his hand, the discussion was over.

"Thor, this is the name bestowed upon her." Odin ordered, before ushering her back to Loki and heading back to his throne. "Loki, take little Doll back to the maid chambers. Set her up with one of the others, or in the spare room. Whichever you find fitting." Odin said as he brushed some dust off his sleeve. Thor gave the girl a sympathetic glance as he turned and left through a side door, off to the royal chambers, she presumed. Forgetting how close she was to Loki, he grabbed her hair and startled her. She yelped in surprise, and he grinned, finally getting the reaction he wanted.

"Alright Dolly dear" he said, making sure to use her name in front of his father, "let's go see your new room." He spoke slowly, and she could tell from the venom in his words that she was in trouble when they left the room. As they neared the door, she could feel his grip tightening. She stayed tall and refused to satisfy this predator. He knew she was figuring his trick out, and he smiled. He pulled her hair up, so her eyes could meet his smile, and she just looked away. His smile was like a snake, wanting to cuddle then eat you for breakfast. Loki opened the door, faking his father into thinking he was being decent (because it is his job), and as soon as the door clicked closed, he let go of her hair and roundhouse kicked the back of her head. Doll went down like a ton of bricks, and when her face met the tile, she felt the world vanish from her grasp. She was conscious when his boot dug into her left shoulder.

"Let's get a few things straight, hm?" He said, pushing the sharp gold heel into her tender flesh, "You don't have a name. That is what my father calls you, because he feels you are a weak human. That's why he gave you that name as well." He laughed cruelly at her, and sneered as he kicked her side. "You are just another whore to use as I please, my little toy. You are just another girl to clean, cook and do whatever any of us want, because around here..." He paused as he leaned down and grabbed the back of her shirt, "you are lower than dirt." He snarled into her ear. Doll just stared at him, emotionless and unwilling to break to his wants. Her name might mean weak, but they underestimated how strong she actually could be. Her dark eyes narrowed, and she made a silent pack to never give him the reaction he wanted. She could taste her blood on her lips, and she knew her nose was broken. Loki glanced at the blood flowing down her face, and felt a flash of heat run through him. Such an exhilarating feeling for him to beat this weak and broken human.

Maybe this was the emotion Thor was speaking of. Being able to hold power over someone, being able to just beat them senseless and not have anybody care.

Then again, Loki was pretty sure Thor didn't do that to his human. That little weakling he always raved about would probably be dead by now if it was. He mentally stopped caring, and turned back to his metaphorical meal. Little Doll was exactly where he had left her. Bleeding, on the floor, and hadn't moved. He sighed happily that at least this human was smart enough to act like the mutt she is.

"Let's go." He said curtly, and started walking down the long corridor. The girl scrambled to get up and wipe the blood from her face, but she stood up to quickly and collapsed from vertigo. Loki heard the thump behind him, and turned to find the girl facedown on the floor. He sighed impatiently, and walked back to her, then jabs her with the toe of his boot. "Get up human, I have things to do." When she didn't respond, he shrugged and left her there.

"Loki." Thor's stern voice came from a hallway, and Loki's eye twitched in irritation.

"What brother." He growled, knowing exactly what he was going to get scolded about.

"Where is she?" Thor asked, as he stepped into the larger corridor, and looking to the right. Upon seeing the small and frail human on the floor, he glared as his brother (who just shrugged) and headed over to pick up the girl. "Loki this human is not a toy. She lives and breathes, like us." He said as he picked her up in his arms. "I will take the task of getting her into her bed. You seem unfit." The older prince brushed past the younger with a nudge and a sneer and headed for the servant quarters.

"It is my duty!" Loki followed, unwilling to give up a free beating-someone-up pass. "She fell over and I failed to notice is all." He said, a dead lie through his teeth. Thor stopped and turned to his brother, his face deadly serious.

"You are the god of lies and mischief Loki. This girl is more than battered, and I'm sure she's had enough." He stood his ground, and when Loki failed to have an answer, Thor took that as a defeat, and turned back to the hallway.

"She won't get off so easy every time brother." Loki snarled under his breath. Thor turned, as the girl in his arms started to move.

"I heard that Loki. Remember, she is a human, but she deserves what we treat our guests."

"Guests?" Loki scoffed at him with a laugh. "The day she is our guest is the day I become a resident of Midguard. Never." He spat out never, and when the girl moaned in pain in Thor's arms, the older prince set her down.

"Are you awake young one?" Thor asked, leaning over her, holding her fragile and bruised neck like a small bird. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times before nodding at Thor. He helped her up, very gently, and threw Loki a glare before helping the girl away. Doll snuck one last glance back at Loki, and the young Frost Giant just snarled.

She already knew what was coming, and he didn't have to tell her. Survival instinct was something she already had, and that was the look of an angry predator whose prey had escaped. She swallowed hard, and looked back ahead of her.

The prey inside her knew the predator was not giving up such a hearty prize. He would be back, and twice as ferocious as before.

-.~.-

**Chapter two! As always, any reviews (even negative) are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and chapter three is under way!**

**~BioShockerSister~**


End file.
